


Şef Santiago

by Austenviolet



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2802038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Austenviolet/pseuds/Austenviolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy, beraber geçirecekleri ilk yılbaşı için Jake’i evine davet eder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Şef Santiago

**Author's Note:**

> Miradipity tarafından verilen promptla yazılmıştır, teşekkür ediyorum. İlk Brooklyn 99 ficim, favori çiftimle yazdım, ooc olabilirler.

“Büyükannenin zevkli olduğunu-”

“Söylemiştin, Jake.”

Amy Santiago, ceketini çıkarıp portmantoya asarak içeri yürürken, arkasından giren Jake sırıttı, ama genç kadının evinin dekorasyonu hakkındaki fikirlerini belirtmeyi erteledi.

“Eee, bu akşam ne pişiriyoruz?”

Siyah uzun saçları sımsıkı gerilerek at kuyruğu yapılmış esmer, ince genç kadın, arkasından gelen adama aldırmaksızın yürüdü, salonu es geçip minik mutfağa girdi.

“Özel bir şeyler.” diye yanıtladı Amy, genç adam mutfağa girdiğinde, ona dönüp hevesle gülümseyerek. Jake, kız arkadaşının yüzündeki bu aşırı motive olmuş çılgın ifadeyi iyi tanıyordu, ki tanıdığına göre hiç de hayırlı bir sonuç vermiş bir ifade değildi. Genç kadın ellerini yıkar ve koyu pembe gömleğinin kollarını sıvayarak dolaplardan malzemeler, tencere, tava gibi şeyler çıkarmaya koyulurken; yarı eğlenir, yarı endişeli bir sesle, o gün onuncu kez olmak üzere teklif etti.

“Biliyorsun, dışarıda da yiyebilirdik... Yani, son yemeğimizi hatırlatmak istemiyorum ama-”

Buzdolabından salça kavanozunu çıkaran Amy, ona bıkmış bir ifadeyle dönüp baktı ve yüzünü astı.

“Jake, sana söyledim.” dedi sertçe. “Korkacak bir şey yok, bu sefer ne yaptığımı biliyorum. Güvenimle oynamazsan daha iyi hissedeceğim.”

“Tabii ki.” Kumral genç adam, kollarını iki yana açıp sevgilisine epeyce büyük ve sahteliği yüz metreden anlaşılan bir sırıtmayla baş salladı; Amy ise besbelli onunla uğraşmamaya karar vermiş olacak, yalnızca gözlerini devirmekle yetinerek işine döndü.

Amy Santiago, Brooklyn polis teşkilatının sayılı dedektiflerinden olabilirdi ve Jake, onun ne denli akıllı ve becerikli olduğunu inkar edecek değildi, hayır. Ama mesele mutfağa geldiğinde, genç kadın tam anlamıyla bir felakete dönüşüyordu-asla pes etmiyor oluşu ise, muhtemelen bu felaketin başlıca sorumlusuydu. En son Jake’i evine akşam yemeğine çağırdığında -geçen hafta- ona çorba olduğunu iddia ettiği bir karışım (Jake kusmuk olduğunu düşünüyordu hala, ama bu düşünceyi kendisine saklamıştı elbette), kıtırlaşmış bir spagetti ve yarısı hamur halinde bir pasta ikram etmişti-gece, Jake’in kendisini Amy’nin tuvaletine kapatıp Boyle’u imdada çağırmasıyla sonlanmıştı. Amy; o akşam Boyle’la planladıkları düzmece bir olay çağrısına sığınıp apar topar kaçan Jake’le tam üç gün konuşmamıştı, ama yemeklerin berbat olduğunu bildiğini de sonradan itiraf etmişti.

“Hayır, sadece söylüyorum,” dedi Jake, mutfak masasının üzerine oturup Amy’yi izlemeye başlarken. “Yani, bugün yılbaşı ve uğraşmak yerine güzel bir restoranda yemek yiyip, sonra da evde mutlu romantik dakikalar geçirebilirdik.”

Tezgahta, beline önlük bağlamış, dolaptan çıkarmış olduğu kemiksiz eti poşetinden ayıran Amy ona omzunun üstünden bir bakış attı; Jake tek kaşını muzırca kaldırdığında, _romantik_ ten kastının romantizmle ilgisi bulunmadığını anlamak çocuk oyuncağıydı.

“Konuşmaya devam et de gör romantik dakikaları, Peralta.”

“Oh, yine Peralta olduk. Tamam!” Ellerini teslim dercesine kaldırdı. “Ne istersen o olsun, şef Santiago.”

Genç kadın kendi kendisine sırıtıp ona bir “Aferin.” mırıldandı, sonra, Jake tam salona sıvışacakken, ekledi. “Gel ve yardım et, yoksa bu yemek gece yarısından önce bitmez.”

Jake dilinin ucuyla mızırdandıysa da uslu uslu geri dönerken, Amy kesme tahtasını üzerindeki etlerle birlikte ona itti.

“Kuşbaşı.”

“Emredersiniz, şef.” Çekmeceden bir bıçak alıp etlere saldırırken, yan gözle, sebzeleri doğramaya başlayan kadına baktı. “Sırf meraktan soruyorum bu arada, neden kırmızı et? Neden hindi yapmıyoruz mesela?”

Amy yanıt vermedi, ama patatesini sert bir hareketle ikiye bölerken iç çektiğinde, Jake onun diline asla gelmeyecek “Çünkü yapmayı bilmiyorum.”u okudu, sırıtmasını engellemeye çalışarak etlere döndü.

***

Amy ona bu yılbaşını beraber, baş başa geçirmelerini önerdiğinde ve o da büyük bir zevkle bunu kabul ettiğinde; aklında olan şey tam olarak Amy’nin mutfağında yan yana durup bir şeyler doğramak değildi; ama yine de, Jake kendini keyifli hissediyordu. Bir yanı Amy’nin aşçılığı hakkında endişeliydi, elbette, genç kadının deneysel lezzetlerini tatmak zorunda kalmış herkes endişeli olurdu, özellikle erkek arkadaşı ve doğal olarak favori kurbanıysanız. Ama işler, en azından şu an için yolunda gibiydi.

“Sence bizimkiler şimdi ne yapıyordur?” Gözlerinden akan yaşları silerek, doğradığı soğanları tencereye atan Amy sordu; Jake, etin son büyük parçasını da doğramaya başlarken omuz silkti.

“Gina sarhoş olmaya başlamıştır, Boyle Furby moduna geçmiştir, Rosa-”

“-bir köşede dikiliyordur-”

“-ve kollarını daha çözmemiştir”

“-ve kollarını daha çözmemiştir.” Cümleyi beraber tamamladıklarında, Jake sırıtarak kız arkadaşına baktı, Amy gülerek başını iki yana salladı.

“Eğlenceli olurdu.”

“Baş başa yılbaşı fikrinden pişman mı oldun, Santiago?” Jake dalga geçti, kahverengi gözlü genç kadın dudaklaırnı büzdü.

“Hımm... Emin değilim. Henüz.”

Jake gözlerini devirerek, doğramayı bitirdiği etleri onun önüne iterken, uzanıp Amy’den çabuk bir öpücük çaldı; sonrasında ellerini yıkamak için lavaboya ilerledi.

“Evet, şimdi ne yapıyorum?”

“Hiçbir şey.” Amy, kendinden hoşnut bir havayla, etleri de tencereye ekleyip ocağı yaktı. “Salona gidebilir ve ben muhteşem yılbaşı yemeğimizi hazırlayana kadar televizyon izleyebilirsin.”

Jake, cümlenin muhteşem kısmına yorum yapası geldiyse de Amy’yi bugün kızdırmak istemediğinden, sessizce mutfaktan ayrıldı.

***

Amy’nin ilk çığlığı, on beş dakika sonra geldi. Jake, mutfaktan duyulan minik ama acılı sesi duyar duymaz yerinden fırlayıp oraya koştuğunda, Amy ocağın önündeydi, Jake’in içeri girdiğini fark ettiğinde adeta zıpladı.

“Amy?”

“E-efendim?” Ödün vermez bir tavırla her şey yolunda pozunu takınan genç kadın gülümseyerek sordu, Jake onun sağ elinin sıkıca yumruk yapılmış olduğunu gördü.

“Her şey yolunda mı?” diye sordu temkinle.

“Evet. Tabii. Neden olmasın ki?” Amy kendinden emin bir havada başını aşağı yukarı salladı. “İçeri dön sen.” Jake’in tereddüt ettiğini görünce ekledi. “Haydi! Beni rahatsız etme.”

Erkek arkadaşı söz dinleyerek geri çıkarken, genç kadın derin bir nefes aldı, tencerenin sıcak olduğunu unutunca birazcık yanan parmaklarına baktı üzüntüyle.

***

Jake’in mutfağa ikinci dönüşü, Amy’nin art arda mırıldandığı küfürleri duymasıyla oldu. Doğru duyup duymadığından emin olmayarak kanepeden kalktı, kaşları çatık, yavaş yavaş mutfak kapısına ilerledi.

Amy’nin nefesinin altından art arda saydırdığı küfürler ve birkaç tıkırtı netçe duyulurken, genç adamın yüzü koca bir sırıtışla aydınlandı; ama onu utandırmamak için sırıtmasını silerek, mutfak kapısını açtı.

“Santiago? Nasıl gidiyor?”

“Harika!”

Onun girişiyle yine bir zıplama geçiren Amy, telaşla dönüp gülümsedi, tokadan kaçan birkaç saç, terli alnına yapışmış, gömleğinin alttan iki düğmesi çözülmüştü-Jake, onun bu dağınık halde ne kadar çekici göründüğünü söylememeyi tercih etti. Onun yerine, Amy’nin yalanına inanmış gibi yapıp, tatlılıkla “Yardım?” diye sordu, genç kadın başını iki yana salladığındaysa, tekrar dışarı süzüldü.

Yılbaşı akşamı yiyeceği yemeğe dair zaten az olan umudu tamamen yok olurken, saate baktığında neredeyse dokuz olduğunu gördü; geç kalmadan akşamlarını garantiye almak için, cep telefonunu çıkarıp bir numarayı tuşladı.

***

Nihayet, yenik, bir parça mahcup görünümlü bir Amy mutfak kapısını açtığında, Jake televizyonu kapatarak doğruldu, kucaklamak için ona ilerledi.

“Vay vay, şef Santiago... Sizi görmek ne büyük şeref.”

“Jake.” Amy itiraz eder gibi olduysa da vazgeçip sarılışa sokulurken, Jake onu saçının üstünden öptü.

“Bir tarafım yemeğin ne durumda olduğunu sormak istiyor; diğer yanımsa bilmezsem daha mutlu olacağımı söylüyor.” Jake onunla dalga geçmek istemiyordu, gerçekten. Ama söz konusu yemek olduğunda, içgüdülerine direnmek zorlaşıyordu.

“Yağ,” dedi Amy, üzgün bir mırıltıyla. “Sanırım yağ koymayı unuttum.”

Jake kendisini tutamayarak kahkahayı patlattığında, genç kadın çekildi, kızgın bir yüzle ona baktı.

“Ü-üzgünüm.”diyebildi Jake, gülmesini bastırmaya uğraşırken. Amy birkaç adım geri çekilirken, gücenmiş görünüyordu, kendisini durdurup genç kadının omuzlarından tuttu. “Hey, sorun yok, tamam mı?”

“Var.” Amy, ağladı ağlayacak gibi görünürken, isyanla yere baktı. “Yılbaşı planım mahvoldu.”

Jake usulca “Ne planlamıştın ki?” diye sordu, genç kadın hafifçe pembeleşti.

“Samimi bir şey paylaşalım istemiştim. Aynı evde, sadece biz... Birlikte ilk yılbaşımız. Senin için bir şeyler yapmak istemiştim-ikimiz için, güzel bir ev gecesi, özel bir şey, bizi özel yapacak bir şey... Ama...”

“Amy.” Jake, sesinde nadir duyulan bir ciddiyetle, genç kadının çenesinden tuttuğunda, Amy dolmak üzere olan gözlerini ona kaldırdı. “Biz zaten yeterince özeliz.”

Amy kirpiklerini kırpıştırdığında, Jake onu en çok bu narin anlarında sarmak istiyor, genç kadının dudaklarından hafifçe öptü, sonra kendisine çekip kollarının içine hapsetti.

“Hadi ama... Zaten yağ katsan da o yemeği yemek istemeyecektik, Amy.”

Amy onun göğsüne homurdandı, Jake kollarını çözüp, bir adım geri çekilerek genç kadının yüzünü okşadı tek elle.

“Odana git ve güzel bir şeyler giyin. Aptal bir yemeğin gecemizi mahvetmesine izin vermeyeceğiz, değil mi?”

“Bu saatte nereye gidebilirz ki?” Amy gözlerini silerken yanıtladı, Jake böbürlenir bir tavırla gülümsedi.

“Eğer erkek arkadaşın olağanüstü zeki ve öngörülü bir adamsa ve çoktan bir restoranda rezervasyon yaptırdıysa-”

“Jake.” Amy sözünü kesti. “Yemeği mahvedeceğimi biliyordun, değil mi?”

Jake Peralta susup olanca masumiyetiyle gülümsediğinde, Amy kızmaya kıyamamış gibi göründü.

“Gidip hazırlanayım.”

O, iç çekerek yatak odasından tarafa ilerlerken, sevgiyle arkasından bakan Jake; ilerleyen bir saatte Tanrı’ya, kendisini bu ev yemeği işinden kurtardığı için şükretmeyi aklına not ediyordu.

**Son**

**Author's Note:**

> Okuduysanız teşekkür ederim. Nasıl olmuş?


End file.
